Our Fleeting Fairytale
by Tronnie
Summary: Kaoru knew that once midnight came, the magic would fade. he knew that once Hikaru decided to move on, he would be left behind. ...happy ending Cute. Angsty. Fluffy. twincest. Please R


A/N This was based on Kaoru's metaphor of a fairytale that he compares to his relationship with Hikaru. I think it was from the Halloween episode (I don't remember which number that is though.)

Kaoru sat by the window as the last rays of sunlight flooded into the room. Lost in thought, he gazed out and imagined he saw a magnificent, gleaming white carriage, pulled by a swift horse, trotting briskly into the sunset. It wouldn't last long; it was almost night and soon that beautiful carriage would be reduced to a lonely pumpkin lying in the dirt.

_I'm on that carriage. Soon I'll be left sitting in the dark with the lonely pumpkin. _

…

_But at least I'll have the memories from the ball._

Then the door to the room was pushed open. He pretended not to notice as the padded footsteps approach him. He felt the bed sink in slightly and looked over at the sound of his brother's concerned voice. "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

He smiled sadly. "It's nothing, Hikaru."

He knew it wasn't convincing—especially to someone who had known him forever, someone who knew him inside and out. So it didn't surprise him when Hikaru prompted again: "Are you sure?"

Instead of an answer, Kaoru reached over and hugged him, burying his face in his brother's shoulder.

"I love you, Hikaru, forever…even if the fairytale ends."

He could almost picture the initial shock wash off Hikaru's face as he felt his arms wrap around him in response.

"I don't know what that's about, but I love you too, Kaoru. You know that. Forever."

If only… 

It was suddenly too much. It hurt too much and Kaoru started to sob, warm tears wetting his shirt.

_I can't take this…I'm not strong enough…_

Hikaru started at his sudden outburst and tried to comfort him as well as he could although he didn't really know what had upset him. Kaoru shook his head at his brother's confusion and tried to smile through his tears.

"Hikaru, our relationship isn't the same as it used to be…" he sighed and took a calming breath, "and that's…better. You'll be happier that way and as much as I would've wanted it to, it couldn't have stayed wonderful forever; the carriage has to change back. This is our midnight, Hikaru…and it's ok."

He looked back up and met his brother's eyes, only to find that they were still full of confusion and frustration at the fact that he couldn't understand to help his troubled brother.

"I still don't get it, Kaoru. What--?"

Kaoru cut him off. "Haruhi. Even if you don't want to admit it, you love her…and you deserve her, Hikaru, because, deep down…that's really what you want."

Kaoru slumped his shoulders and turned back to the window, afraid that if he met Hikaru's eyes, he wouldn't be able to hold back more tears. But he didn't resist when he felt Hikaru's fingers hold his chin and move it so they were looking face to face.

For a few moments, there was silence as Hikaru shook his head and seemed speechless.

"Kaoru…no…you're wrong. Completely wrong."

As if words would not suffice, he grabbed Kaoru in a fierce hug and just held him tight against his chest. Kaoru didn't even realize the tears that were now streaming down his face again. Hikaru did, though. He wiped them away slowly with a finger.

"Kaoru, I agree that our relationship may have changed, but that doesn't mean it's _worse_. The other people we've let in our lives have only reminded me of how much _you _mean to me.

And Kaoru, I don't love Haruhi any more than anyone else. I _can't_ love her. I gave my heart away a long time ago, to the one person in the whole world who deserved it—the one person who I'd _want_ to have it."

He looked into Kaoru's eyes. "I'll always love you--love you on a level that no one else could ever achieve. There _is_ no midnight for us."

He leaned down and brought their lips together as the last colors in the sunset sky turned dark and the stars twinkled into life.

With his eyes closed, Kaoru imagined he heard the clopping of a horse's hooves and the rolling of a gleaming, white carriage gliding softly over the hills. Now he knew that the carriage would be there waiting for him in the morning, and they would live happily ever after.


End file.
